


Exalted

by dacmennis



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dacmennis/pseuds/dacmennis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little scene imagined about Dennis and Mac admitting their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exalted

**Author's Note:**

> i might extend this in the future, as it sorta just cuts off right now, but i’m definitely more of a vignette author than an entire story kind of person. This was my first iasip fic, enjoy!

Dennis flopped over onto his left side against his sweaty sheets, restless. The blazing red numbers on the clock read 4:01 am. Wrapping his arms around a bed pillow and curling up, his anxiety increased with each passing minute as the silence grew thicker than the early morning fog outside. He’d always had trouble sleeping, but Mac’s absence - and not knowing when he would return home - only exacerbated the problem. 

“This is fucking ludicrous,” Dennis mumbled, eyes unable to close for more than two seconds before he’d realize they were open again, thinking of every possible scenario in which he’d lose the only security blanket he’d come to allow. His neuroses unraveled as the night stretched on, unable to attain any type of physical comfort in the muggy bedroom, as the Indian summer of the autumn had hit unexpectedly late that year. A streetlamp beamed hazy copper light into the bedroom, casting Dennis in a harrowing spotlight. The clock numbers flipped more insistently each minute. 

Tracing his fingers lightly across the pillow he was cuddling with, Dennis imagined how to tell Mac how he felt. He envisioned Mac lying next to him, entangled in each others’ arms, Dennis’s top leg thrown casually over Mac, pulling him as close and they could be without meshing together. But oh, if only they could become one person! A hot flush swept over Dennis as he struggled to ascertain Mac’s body in his mind, tracing his fingers along his soft jaw and drawing him into kisses so fervent and passionate that Dennis saw stars from squeezing his eyes shut so tightly. He whispered that he loved Mac repeatedly, worshiping him silently in the sheets, conjuring his tight limbs and cold feet, twisting against the sheets to mimic body heat produced by his imagined lover. The frame of the scene blackened and Dennis humped his pillow slowly, drawing images from the bank in his mind where he had stored them for such an occasion. As much as being away from Mac threw Dennis into fits of insomnia and paranoia, pining after him also had a calming effect, releasing a flood of dopamine and ecstatic waves of skin-tingling pleasure each time Dennis stroked his cock to the thought of Mac swallowing it uncomfortably. And god, wouldn’t he look gorgeous with his thick pink lips and huge doe eyes and labored breathing? Wouldn’t he blow a cock so perfectly with his tongue grinding into the head over and over until Dennis came breathlessly, spent and euphoric…? 

After awhile, a sound of tipsy laughter made its way up the stairs. Furious with rage because Mac had been ignoring his texts all night, Dennis flew into the living room clad only in his robe. A key slid in the lock and Mac burst through the door, a scantily clad young woman in a pink dress on his heels. 

“Where the fuck have you been?!” Dennis screamed at Mac, jarring him and his date from their slight stupor.  


“Wha-”  


Dennis thought fast. “Nevermind. You finally got the hooker, let’s get this fucking show on the road!”  


“Excuse me?!” Mac’s date scoffed, incredulous. “Mac, I’m not that kind of girl. You know what? Don’t fucking call me.” She stormed out of the apartment and thundered down the stairs before Mac could even register what had happened.  


“What the FUCK, man?!” Mac screamed, charging at Dennis, shoving him backwards into the coffee table, pummeling him shoddily while Dennis attempted to defend his face with his arms, toppling bottles stinking of cigarettes put out in leftover inches of beer. “You’re such a piece of shit! Thanks a fucking lot, she was so ready to bang! What the hell is your problem!?”  


The mood shifted to a serious tone. “Sit down, let me talk to you,” Dennis proposed.  


“Why should I?” Mac argued, eyes flashing with anger. “You do this all the fucking time to me. You chase away chicks, you humiliate me to the gang, it’s like you want me to leave. You must be sick of living with me since you’ve taken to sabotaging every aspect of my life lately!”  


“That’s not it at all,” Dennis looked away as Mac faltered and sat on the couch, arms crossed.  


“Well, what is it, then? You’ve been downright shitty to me lately, like I’m some annoyance you want rid of. Give me one good reason to stay because I swear to God, I’m THIS CLOSE to being fucking done!”  


Dennis stepped directly in front of Mac, his silky navy blue robe hanging open, inviting. He straddled Mac slowly, resting his forehead against Mac’s temple, voice quailing, whispering urgently. “I’ve been chasing everyone away because I don’t want to see you with anyone else. I can stand the thought of you ever being without me. You…complete me, okay? You are absolutely everything to me, you’re part of me. I’m…I’m fucking nothing without you.”  


Mac put his hands on Dennis’s shoulders and pulled him away slightly to search for any hint of deception in his eyes – with Dennis, anything he wanted was always exclusively for his own personal gain. Dennis’s eyes reflected nothing but sincerity, and began brimming with tears, aggravating his bloodshot eyes further. He swallowed uncomfortably and lowered his voice even more, nearly inaudible. “I’m nothing without you, baby boy. I swear to you, say the word and I’m yours.”  


Mac held his gaze for an eternity before he slid his hands up the back of Dennis’s head and pulled him into a deep kiss, years of frustration with his best friend spilling out and blending with the salt of Dennis’s tears. Their tongues slipped into one another; the sound of suction cups breaking away from their anchored spot on a flat surface, kissing velvety and smooth. The kiss became difficult as Dennis began to smile, but Mac pulled him back to the throat-burning reality of the moment, tugging on his dark curls, grinding his hips in an inviting fashion. Dennis returned the kiss and slid forward on Mac’s lap, the rough denim of Mac’s jeans creating a sensual friction against the soft cotton of Dennis’s boxer-briefs.  


Mac broke away, laughing lightly and prompting a quizzical look from his counterpart. “Why am I doing this, dude?” He wondered aloud.  


“Because I hope you feel the same as I do,” Dennis began. “For ten years, I’ve been with you, in a sense. Your best friend, watching you succeed and fail. Living in the same space, eating the same meals, breathing the same air and slowly going crazy realizing how much I loved you more every day. The worst part was keeping it to myself. And like, I can’t even fucking sleep lately when you’re gone, I try and try and end up knocking out on pills because I just can’t calm down. I should have told you sooner, but I didn’t want to tie you down. But every time you’d want to find a woman to settle down with, it stabbed me, right here in the stomach,” he explained, gesturing toward his taut abdomen. “I knew I had to own up to it soon, and please don’t hate me, I swear that I wanted the best for you. I just hoped that you’d realize it eventually and tell me that I was the best for you…”  


Mac silenced Dennis with another brush of their lips, sliding his hands into the warm silky robe and scratching his nails lightly on Dennis’s back. Dennis inhaled sharply as every nerve tripped methodically down his spine. “Yeah, honestly?” Mac thought it over. “I don’t know what to say, dude. I mean, this whole thing with me. I’m finally starting to come to terms with my sexuality, I’ve been so fucked up over it since I realized that yeah, I’m actually into men too, and it’s fucked with me. You’re the only one who knows because you just happened to come across the things in my room. My moral convictions, trying to deny that it’s wrong, wrestling with the concept that maybe it’s not…”  


“Don’t worry about it, you’re not wrong,” Dennis stated, running his hands through Mac’s lush brown hair and grasping it at the base of his skull. Dennis sighed and moaned his way through another sensual kiss, sucking on Mac’s supple bottom lip, one of Dennis’s weaknesses. Mac grabbed his hips and sunk his fingers into the flesh, biting Dennis’s salty collarbones and sucking the skin into maroon hickeys. Their fingers laced together and there they sat, communicating with each other only through their bodies, understanding each other physically, psychically. The deeper Mac’s rabbit trail of thought went and the longer he dwelled on the melancholic tinge in Dennis’s voice, the more he realized that Dennis wasn’t just a best friend or a roommate, he was a lover of sorts, and had been for quite some time now. Mac would be lying if he didn’t admit that Dennis’s well-being worried him; he’d seemed so tightly wound and unbelievably anxious lately, as if perpetually waiting for something to happen and hanging in the delicate balance of barely functioning and complete nervous breakdown. He knew that even he couldn’t save Dennis from what afflicted him, but he could soothe him as best as he could, with pure love and gentle care…  


So that’s what they started, a shift in the dynamic, bereft of the former tensions of secrecy and unrequited love, and morphed it into a relationship much more complicated without these things than it ever was with them.


End file.
